The present invention relates generally to a security system and, more specifically, to a security system having a key that includes nanometer scale features.
Security systems may be used in a variety of applications to prevent access to unauthorized users. Security systems may be used to control access to a physical location, such as an office, a bank vault or a safe deposit box for example. Security systems may also be used with electronic systems, such as financial computer systems for example. In either application, the security system may include a physical key that the user engages with the security system to validate their authorization to access the secured area or system.
Traditionally the physical key had physical features (e.g. grooves and ridges) that engaged corresponding features within the lock (e.g. a pin and tumbler lock). When the key features match the lock features, the lock is disengaged. The physical features of the key were typically ground into the key, typically on a scale of millimeters in size. Thus the size of the features was limited by the fabrication process. More recently, keys and locks have been made available that allow for laser etched key features, radio frequency identification (RFID) circuits and magnetic circuits. This allowed for the “features” of the key to be made smaller (e.g. micron scale) and increased in number, making it more difficult for an unauthorized person to copy a key.